Sweet Sorrow
by QueenOfHearts3
Summary: *C 8 & 9!* Yugi comes to terms with his problem, with help from Yami
1. The Letter

QueenOfHearts: Yeah, I know the "Tea's leaving for New York" scenario's been done several times over... 'course never by me! hehe... ^_~ No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or this new song. I just heard it on the radio a few days ago and thought it'd make for a great songfic (just my opinion. You are, of course, free to form your own! lol). It's a wonderfully sweet, angsty kind of thing, really. If you like that sort, I _strongly you get the CD it's on, Testify (I'm gonna, once I scrape together enough pocket money.^_^ And yes, I know that was a shameless promo. I just think it's a wicked cool song, what can I say?) I might also take an artistic license with the lyrics here to make 'em fit better, but seein as how I'm writin this note before the actual fic, I don't really know! I'll give ya the original lyrics here(I copied these by ear from the radio, and it took a good bit of time. So, if u wanna copy 'em yourself, go right ahead. Saves people a lot of headaches this way, trust me! ^_^) in case I actually __do butcher 'em in the fic. lol  Oh, and since I'm watchin YGO on Kid's WB, I've only seen the 1st season and a little bit (so far) of the 2nd, so if I get info wrong, I don't mean to! I'm gonna try and stay faithful to what I've seen so far, but farther than that, I can't help you. Newho, you know the drill from there!_

_  
_

_Can't Stop Loving You (Phil Collins)_

So you're leaving   
in the morning,  
on the early train.  
Well, I could say everything's all right,  
and I could pretend to say goodbye.

Got your ticket.  
Got your suitcase.  
Got your leaving smile.

Oh, I could say that's the way it goes.  
I could pretend and you won't know  
that I was lying.

'Cause I can't stop loving you.  
No, I can't stop loving you.  
No, I won't stop loving you.  
Why should I?

We took a taxi   
to the station.  
Not a word was said.  
And I saw you walk across the room,  
for maybe the last time, I don't know.

Feeling humble,  
heard a rumble  
on the railway track.  
And when I hear the whistle blow,  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
that I'll be crying.

'Cause I can't stop loving you.  
No, I can't stop loving you.  
No, I won't stop loving you.  
Why should I (even try)?

I'll always be here by your side.  
I never wanted to say goodbye.

(Why even try?)  
I'm always here if you

change (change) your mind.

So you're leaving   
in the morning,  
on the early train.  
Well, I could say everything's all right,  
and I could pretend to say goodbye,  
but that would be lying.

'Cause I can't stop loving you.

(Can't stop loving you.)  
No, I can't stop loving you.

(No, I won't stop)  
No, I won't stop loving you.

Why should I?

(Why should I even try?)

'Cause I can't stop loving you.

(Can't stop loving you)  
No, I can't stop loving you.

(It's all right)  
No, I won't stop loving you.

Why should I?

(Why should I?)

Why should I (tell me why)?

Why should I...even try?

  


_ italics = thoughts_

*_italics* = mental conversations (ex. Yami and Yugi talking)_

_~italics~ = lyrics_

Sweet Sorrow 

_Chapter 1: The Letter_

_Yugi's Journal_

_Late Tuesday night, July 30th_

                It's finally come. Tea's gotten her acceptance letter to that ballet school in New York. I've known that this would happen for a few years now, known they'd take her in gladly. She's too good not to be welcomed with open arms. To watch her dance is to float away on a wave of concentrated euphoria. 'Course I might be a tad biased...

                I'm happy for her, of course. Really, I am. How could I be anything else? She's one of my best friends, and this is her dream. She's always supported me and cheered me on in everything I ever did. No matter what, she stood by me, even fought for me when it was necessary. It's just that her dream is turning into my nightmare!

                The guys say I should tell her, namely Joey. He doesn't think I have anything to lose if I do. No offense to Joey, but how would _he know? He's not the one who'd have to do it! I know they're all trying to help, but I think their advice is making matters worse. Yami says that's just Life. You know, one of those things you have to learn to deal with when they come. Why, though? Why does anyone have to say goodbye to someone they love? Why do I?_

_****_

_That afternoon_

_The Game Shop_

                Tristan and Bakura watched as Joey and Yugi played yet another game of Duel Monsters while Yugi's grandfather re-stocked shelves.

                "Ok, I'm gonna beat ya _this time, Yuug!" Joey yelled in his typical "energetic" fashion as he slammed his Flame Swordsman onto the field, "__And I'll add Salamandra to boost his attack power 700 points!"_

                "Good move, Joey. You've really improved your skills well in such a short time," Yugi commented serenely as he flipped over a couple face-down cards he'd placed on the field on his previous turn. One was a De-Spell card, the other, the Dark Magician.

                Joey took one look at this and immediately sat back down, slightly put out at the fact that he'd lost again, "How do you _do that Yugi? I know you're not psychic or anything like that Pegasus creep was, so what's your secret? How do you seem to know what I'm gonna play before I play it?"_

                Yugi smiled reassuringly at his friend, "I don't, really. It's just part of being prepared. Sometimes, in this game, you have to be _so ready that you just __appear that way."_

                "Still..." Joey frowned, convinced, but still a bit irritated about his seemingly endless losing streak, "How many games is that, anyway? I've lost count."

                "Twelve, actually!" Tristan grinned helpfully, but with a teasing lilt to his voice.

                "Thanks, Tristan. You're a real pal." Joey replied sarcastically, eyeing him.

                "Want to play again?" Yugi asked quickly, sensing another brawl coming and wanting to steer away from that in his grandfather's shop.

                Joey never got a chance to answer, since Tea burst through the door at that moment, looking like she was going to explode with happiness. She was dancing with it. Literally. All over the store. When she came near anybody, she kissed them on the cheek. First was Solomon Moto as he came down off a stepladder, carrying an empty box, then Yugi, Joey, Bakura and Tristan in rapid succession. Nonplused, they all watched as she laughed and jumped from one side of the room to the other. Yugi, apart from his understandable confusion, looked like he'd been outside too long without the aid of sun-block.

                "Tea," Mr. Moto interrupted loudly to get her attention, "Would you mind stopping all that twirling for a moment and tell us what going on? You're making this old man quite dizzy."

                Tea quit in mid-spin and positively _skipped back to plop down next to Yugi, still grinning. He stared at her, amazed. She barely even looked winded, even after all her capering, not to mention the fact that she'd obviously run from wherever she'd been before to the Game Shop. Still bouncing happily, she pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to his grandfather, who opened and perused it._

                His face instantly split into a wide grin, "Well, it seems that congratulations are in order! Tea's been accepted at the New York Academy of Dance!" {A/N: I haven't the faintest idea whether that's real or not. I'm too lazy right now to do the research, so I just came up with it. ^_^}

                This news had varied effects. Tristan, Bakura and Joey all beamed at Tea and rushed to give her giant hugs in turn. Yugi sat forward in his chair, watching them glumly with his chin propped on his hands.

                _*You knew this would come someday, aibou.* {A/N: aibou = partner} Yami said comfortingly in his mind. Yami didn't like it when Yugi was in pain. He was his best friend, at the top of what had always been quite a short list._

                _*Yeah, but that doesn't stop it from hurting.* Yugi answered flatly._

                _*I know.* Yami shook his head sadly, __*It's never easy to say goodbye to someone you care for, regardless of whether they know the truth, or not.*_

                This distracted Yugi's interest a bit, _*You sound like you're speaking from experience.*_

                _*I am.* That short reply was all he would say on the subject, and Yugi didn't bother pursuing it. When the ancient spirit didn't want to reveal something, no amount of prodding would convince him otherwise. Besides, he'd retreated into himself long enough. He really didn't feel like explaining why he was staring into space. With that thought, he stood up and pasted on (what he prayed was) his usual cheerful smile._

                "That's wonderful news, Tea," he said when he reached her side, "You've waited for this moment for so long. When do you leave?"

                "Tomorrow morning!" she exclaimed excitedly as she hopped up and down, taking his arm with her, since she'd latched onto it when he'd come up to her.

                "S-s-so...soon?" he asked with a stutter he hoped he could blame on the fact that his entire body was being rattled around in her exuberance.

                "Yeah, I know!" Tea squealed delightedly, "The mail must have been late getting over here for some reason. It was dated July 17th. I'm just glad it didn't get here any later!"

                _Yeah, swell. When __that escaped the recesses of his brain, Yugi promptly chided himself, __Hey, that's not fair to her! It's not her__ fault you can't seem to tell her how you feel!_

                "How are you going to manage to get there on such short notice?" Bakura asked curiously, his gaze flicking to Yugi's swiftly changing expressions. It was obvious as a neon sign what he was thinking about. Bakura felt a kinship with him in this moment, one stronger than usual. Being a shy person himself, he didn't envy Yugi right now.

                "That's just it!" Tea responded brightly, apparently still unable to calm down, "They've sent a ticket with it! Everything's paid for, so all I have to do is show up at Gate 56 tomorrow morning at 8:30!"

                Yugi couldn't take this anymore. He needed to get away, now, before he broke down entirely. Darting to the door, he threw over his shoulder to the stunned group, "I'm sorry, but I need to go do something! I'll be back as soon as I can, Grandpa!"

QoH: ^_^ It's me again, obviously. Whatcha think? Please review! I thrive on feedback! I was a bit cryptic with Yami there, wasn't I? hehe... well, he _did have a life before... who __knows what went on... *grins mischeviously*_

Yami: Excuse me?

QoH: O_O eep! I'd better go now... Yami's that famous glare of his going full blast! 'Til next time, yall...I hope! *scurries away before she loses her sanity*


	2. Sanctuary In The Rain

QoH: I'm back, people! ^_^ Yami didn't kill me! *phew* He's a cool guy and all, but definitely _not one you wanna make mad..._

Yami: *pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance* Speaking of me, remind me again why _I have to be in this....?_

QoH: *laughs happily* Cuz you make for such a good guide to Yugi, that's why! *goes on a 10-minute rant on why he was chosen*

Yugi: -_-'.....*thinks: And _why do I need a guide...?*_

Yami: *throws up his hands in exasperation* Oh, just get _on with it, will you? I'd wager they don't want to hear you chatter._

QoH: *sticks her tongue out* It's _my story, and I'll "get on with it" when I'm good and ready!_

Yami: *eye twitching, voice dangerously low* What was that you were saying about not wanting to me mad...?

QoH: *eyes him nervously* er.... yeah, good point.... *ahem* neways, on with the show! 

_Chapter 2: Sanctuary In The Rain_

_Around 15 minutes later_

                Yugi still ran, unseeing, as fast his legs could carry him along the quickly dampening sidewalk. It had started to rain lightly about five minutes into his hasty dash from the shop, increasing dramatically in short order. Within a span of a few moments, it became an all-out downpour. The only thing to rival it was the burning tears that coursed down his face steadily, mingling hot and cold on his cheeks. He wiped them away furiously, only to have the wetness instantly replaced.

                As he sprinted across a street, it hardly even registered when a horn blared in his ear, much closer than he would've like, normally. Only the quick, swerving, reaction of the driver saved him from becoming an instant pavement pancake. _As though it matters now, Yugi mused sourly as he ran on without even looking back, his customary politeness chucked out the window in his all-consuming despair._

                A sharp thud and full-body pain brought him back to reality, somewhat. Just his luck. He'd tripped in a mud puddle, and was now completely covered in the stuff. He spat out a mouthful and sat up gingerly, then blinked in mild surprise. Without even realizing it, he'd ended up in his favorite spot, the park almost two miles from home. _Finally, something's gone right, Yugi smiled slightly as he got up and made his way to his secret place in the heart of the half-wild grounds._

                He pushed aside the heavy ivy curtain to reveal the fissure in the rock behind it. In these moments, he was always glad he was such a small person as he sucked in his breath and squeezed through. At last, he made it through to the other side, where his haven awaited him. He switched on the flashlights he'd set up in strategic places around the little cavern so that they wouldn't show on the outside, giving him away. In doing so, he noticed they were starting to go a bit dim._ I'll have to bring more batteries along with me next time. He hanged his clothes from the stash he'd put here for just this sort of emergency and stuffed the others in a plastic bag to take back with him to wash. He sighed as he plopped down, exhausted, on the nest of thick blankets against the far wall. His thoughts drifted, inevitably, back to Tea as he listened to the rain pound mercilessly on the rock's exterior._

_~ So you're leaving  
   in the morning,  
   on the early plane. ~_

                He pushed the Millennium Puzzle out of the way and rolled over onto his stomach, wondering what he should do. He couldn't tell her, not now. Not when she'd just been given the chance fulfill her lifelong wish. It just wouldn't be right, somehow. But then, how could he just tell her "so long," like she was nothing more than a buddy? He didn't know if he would be capable of that. He dropped his head on the blankets in frustration. Knowing for years that this would happen one day was absolutely no help whatsoever. He'd always avoided thinking about it, and therefore, didn't have a ready solution. _Well, whatever the case, Yugi thought as he pushed himself up resolutely, __I can't stay here, hiding like a coward. I have to go back and face things head-on. I guess she'll just never know..._

_~ Well, I could say everything's all right,  
   and I could pretend and say goodbye. ~_

                _*That's__ the Yugi I know.* Yami's voice held a large note of pride as Yugi gathered his things._

                _*Oh, hey, Yami.* Yugi greeted him in vague surprise, __*You've been pretty quiet lately.*_

                _*I figured you needed to sort things out on your own.* Yami explained quietly,__ *Once you'd gotten over the initial hopelessness of the situation, I knew you'd make the right decision.*_

                Bitter laughter escaped Yugi for a moment as he prepared to go through the crevice again, _*Yeah, it's all well and good to say that now, but let's see how I act tomorrow, when it really counts.*_

                *_You'll do fine.* Yami reassured him when he got to the other side, __*You're not my aibou for nothing, you know.*_

                Yugi smiled at this, even if it turned out not to be true, _*Thanks, Yami.*_

QoH: ^_^ Hey, whatcha think? Anybody? *listens to the e-crickets* ... -_-'

Yami: *smirks* This is _too funny..._

QoH: *glares at him* You're not helping, you know.

Yami: Yes, I know. *grins*

QoH: Whatever. *picks herself up again* Any Seto fans out there? I'm thinkin of puttin him in here too. *glances at Yami*

Yami: *looks less than thrilled* Peachy.

QoH: *tilts her head curiously* Why don't you two get along, anyway? I've always wondered.

Yami: *very sarcastically* Oh, I don't know. Could it possibly be the fact he has this obsession with defeating me?

QoH: *waves that aside unconcernedly* Besides that, I mean.

Yami: .....

Yugi: You might as well quit now. You'll never get anything out of him when he's like that, trust me.

QoH: S'pose you're right....*shrugs*


	3. Early Bird, Not!

QoH: Woohoo! My next chappie!

Yugi: *eyes her a bit warily* You're weird. Nice for doing this fic about me and Tea, but still weird.

QoH: I know. ^_^ I revel in bein an odd duck. lol

Yami: -_-' ....We noticed.

QoH: *mutters defensively* Hey, it's better than trying to appear "normal."

Yugi: *scowls, offended* We have a good reason for doing that, thank you!

QoH:  *holds her hands up defensively* I didn't mean _you two! I meant most of the people I know!_

Yami & Yugi: Uh huh.

QoH: ^_^ Really!

_Chapter 3: Early Bird, Not!_

                BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- The radio's alarm was abruptly cut off in mid-shriek when Yugi's hand slammed heavily onto it. He lay on his stomach and cracked open a blood-shot eye to look at the time, then closed it again wearily. _What's that stupid thing going off at 7:00 in the morning for? He buried his sleep-fogged head under his pillow. __For that matter, why am I so tired?_

                _*Because you got back late, since you spent a longer amount of time at time at the park than you planned. You also didn't sleep for hours afterward.* Yami answered in his usual serious voice._

                _Doesn't he ever__ sleep? Yugi wondered irritably as he flipped onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face._

                _*Technically, I don't really need it,* Yami replied, faintly amused, __*But, I do, occasionally. And to answer your other question, you set it this early because you have somewhere to go, correct?*_

                This, of course, woke Yugi abruptly, and he leaped out of bed. Flashing around the room, he searched frantically for something to wear. His closet was the first victim. In mere moments, it was empty and the contents were strewn from one end of the room to the other, top to bottom.

                _*Careful.* Yami laughed at his comrade's sudden animation,__ *You're going smash right into something if you don't watch where you're going. Tea's plane doesn't arrive for a couple hours__, young one. There's no need to rush like this.*_

                _*I know that,* Yugi thought as he attacked his dresser as well and began throwing clothes everywhere again, __*but this might be the last time I ever see her! I can't just lie in bed and stare at the ceiling when she's leaving! Every second has to count!*_

                _*You never cease to amaze me, Yugi.* Yami shook his head, still chuckling as he surveyed their surroundings, __*You're going to have a major chore when you get home, you know.*_

                Yugi spared his room a glance as he threw on his coat, _*Yeah, but I don't really care__ right now!*_

                _*Yugi Moto, the newest natural disaster.* Yami teased good-naturedly._

                _*Funny.*  Yugi retorted with no little amount of sarcasm as he tossed the Millennium Puzzle over his head. Finally dressed, he flew out of his room and down the stairs, diving for his shoes by the door._

                Solomon Moto poked his head out the storeroom as Yugi fumbled with the laces, "Well, _this is a surprise. Care to explain why you're up so early?" he smiled, walking out with a large cardboard box and set on the counter, then studied his eyes perceptively, "It wouldn't have anything to do with __Tea, would it?"_

                "Yeah..." Yugi stood up sheepishly as he came around to stand in front of him.

                Putting his hands on his grandson's shoulders, he said seriously, "I'm proud of you, Yugi. You've done many admirable things in the past, but nothing like this. Many would not have the courage to do what I sense you've resolved yourself to."

                Yugi grinned in embarrassment, "Thanks, Grandpa. I just hope I'm not making a baka of myself." {A/N: baka = idiot}

                "No, my boy." Mr. Moto smiled kindly, "What you're doing is one of the most selfless acts I've had to the honor to witness in this long life of mine. To let the person you love go so they can pursue their dreams is one of the hardest things in the world, but I know you'll be okay."

                "How you be so sure, Grandpa?" Yugi hung his head and closed his eyes sadly, a single tear slipping out.__

                Mr. Moto hugged him comfortingly, "Because you love her too much to make her stay."

                Yugi took a deep, steadying breath, "Yeah, you're right, of course."

                "Might I suggest something, though?" Mr. Moto wondered with a smile.

                "Of course." Yugi laughed.

                "You might want to give her a present," he advised, "You know, something to let her know you care, but won't stop her."

                "How can I do that without letting her know everything," Yugi asked in confusion, "therefore, in all likelihood, just embarrassing myself (and making her uncomfortable) about fifty times over?"

                Mr. Moto immediately grinned slyly, "Then hide it, where she won't find it until she gets there."

                Yugi's eyes widened in understanding as he straightened, "Oh! I'll be right back!" Knowing just what to get, he dashed back up the stairs. 

QoH: Man, am I drawing this out or what? ^_^

Yami: _ Yes, you are. Why?

QoH: Cuz I feel like it! teehee

Yugi: @_@ You feel like _tormenting me, is all! What happens? Do I ever see her again?_

QoH: Uh...... *very small voice* I don't know. #-_-#

Yugi: YOU _WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!_

QoH: Well, I haven't written it yet! *runs away as Yugi starts chasing her* WAAAHHH!!!! I'M _WORKING ON IT!!!!!!!!_

Yami: *rolls his eyes and runs after them*


	4. Apology

QoH: *peeks her head in and whispers* Is it safe? *looks around quickly, then plops into her computer chair*...... -_- *phew* Yugi's kinda scary when he gets mad.... Anyway.... here's the next chap! ^_^

_Chapter 4: Apology_

                Ding-dong! "Coming!" Yugi heard Tea's cheerful voice answer from somewhere within as he leaned heavily on the door-frame. _Running was never my favorite hobby, and to do so like this twice in as many days really wears a person out._

                After a minute or so, Tea opened the door and blinked in surprise when she found Yugi there, looking like he was going to pass out. Opening the door quickly, she pulled him inside and pushed him gently into the nearest chair in the living room, her things standing against the wall next to him. "What'd you _do, Yugi, run the whole way?" she asked, still looking at him like he'd grown a second head. __Technically, that's not too far from the truth. Ironic, really._

                "Yeah, I seem to be doing that lately," he laughed slightly and leaned back, weary, in the chair.

                "You want something to drink? You look like you could use it." Tea frowned, obviously worried, "There's water, milk, tea, pop and juice."

                "Tea would be great, thanks," he smiled gratefully. _This also might be my chance!_

                "I'll be right back," she said over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen.

                As soon as she was out of sight, he jumped out of the chair and knelt over her several suitcases, taking his present out of his coat pocket. Choosing the likeliest one, he zipped it open hurriedly, and was greeted by a bunch of shirts and leotards. He was glad that was _all that was in this one. He froze guiltily when he heard Tea's voice behind him, and whirled around._

                "Y-yes, Tea?" he stammered, nearly gasping in relief to see she wasn't standing in the doorway. He didn't think she'd like it too much to find someone going through her things, whoever they were.

                "Would you like a cookie, too? They're double chocolate chip!" Tea called from the kitchen.

                Yugi grinned, "My favorite, thanks!" He turned back to the suitcase and lifted a load of clothing out the way, where he stuffed his little addition in. He smoothed it all over as best he could, then zipped it back up.

                He was sitting again by the time Tea returned with a tray, none the wiser that she'd just acquired a stowaway. She handed him one of the tall glasses before setting the tray on the small table in front them sitting on the couch with the other. He took a drink, smiling as he remembered how much tea he'd drunk lately, just to remind himself of her.__

                After a few minutes, Tea set down hers, obviously curious, "Why are you here so early, Yugi? Not that I mind, especially since I was up getting ready, anyway. But, the last I knew, you weren't exactly a morning person."

                He laughed nervously and looked away, "I guess I just wanted to apologize for my, uh, interesting exit yesterday."

                "You had us kind of worried there, you know. Why'd you run off like that, anyway?"

                He leaned on his knees and stared at the floor as he toyed with his glass, "I don't really know how to explain it." _Not without giving myself away, that is._

                Tea tilted her head at his still rather odd behavior, "What's wrong? You look like your struggling with something very important. Anything I can do?"

                _I wish. Yugi shook his head, smiling wryly, then looked up at her, "No, I think this is something I have to work out on my own. Thanks, though."_

                "If you're sure..." Tea agreed, thoroughly unconvinced.

                "So," he mentally shook himself and gestured to the suitcases, "I take it you're all packed, then?"

                "Yeah," she answered slowly, her eyes narrowed slightly as she wondered about his abrupt change of the subject. "All that's left now is to call the taxi when it's time."

                Yugi noticed this and hated himself for keeping things from her. _As far as I can see, though, I really have no choice. "What do you think it'll be like in New York?" He smiled a little wistfully as this question had the desired effect of distracting her. However, it also hurt to hear about the world she'd be going into. One he couldn't be a part of._

                Tea jumped up excitedly, "Oh, it's going to be _amazing, I just __know it! I've been looking up stuff to do there on the internet, and now I've got so many great ideas! I checked out the site for the Academy, too, and it's so __cool! They've got all these different classes I can take. Stuff on culture, music, and dance, of course," she laughed and clasped her hands, her eyes glazing over a little as she thought about the life that awaited her._

                Yugi ate a cookie as he watched her listing all the places she planned to see and wondered if one could actually die of a broken heart. He'd heard of it in books and such, but never in real life. He could certainly believe _he was, that was for sure._

_~Got your ticket.  
  Got your suitcase.  
  Got your leaving smile.~_

                Luckily, the doorbell rang and gave him something else to think about. Tea went into the hall to answer it, finding Joey, Bakura and Tristan on the other side. "Come on in, you guys."

                As they rounded the corner to the living room, they are all started, surprised to find Yugi there. Wanting to avoid their all asking him why he was there, he stood up and put the glass on the table. "I came to apologize for my behavior last night," he smiled over at her, "Tea was just telling me all the things she wants to do when she gets to New York."

                Since she was came in behind the others, she didn't see the looks of understanding and compassion that washed across their faces. Yugi was exceptionally glad of this fact. He shrugged almost imperceptibly and flashed a small smile quickly at them so Tea wouldn't see this either. His friends got the silent message and they all nodded slightly.

_~Oh, I could say that's the way it goes.  
  I could pretend and you won't know  
  that I was lying.~_

                "Speaking of getting there, does anybody know what time it is?" Tristan asked suddenly.

                Joey pulled his loose sleeve up to glance at his watch, "It's 7:20."

                "7:20?" Tea squeaked, going wide-eyed, "Oh, no! I might miss my flight!"

                "Why do you say that?" Bakura wondered, "You have over an hour 'til it gets here, right?"

                "Yeah, but I haven't called the cab yet!" Tea ran, panicked, for the phone and dialed the number from a paper she'd apparently written it on earlier. "I don't know how long it'll take for them to get here, or to the airport!"

                "Momentai, Tea. I'm sure you'll get there in time." Yugi assured her as she hopped from foot to foot in her agitation. {A/N: momentai = don't worry, I think ^_^}

                "Yugi's right. Besides, those flights are always late for one reason or another. It'll be ok." Tristan said. Joey and Bakura agreed confidently.

                Tea smiled at their attempts to calm her, but she still paced as she told the dispatcher on the other end that she wanted a taxi as soon as possible. She only relaxed when the lady said that they'd be there in ten minutes.

                When it finally came, Yugi and the others helped load her stuff in the trunk as fast as they could, then hastily got in. It was a tad cramped, but they managed. Tea sat in the front, so she could get out quickly, while Bakura, Tristan, Joey and Yugi sat in back, each glad that cabs were made for this kind of thing. The tension fairly crackled as Tea shifted anxiously in her seat, watching the road ahead, as though she could speed the car along with her eyes.

_~We took a taxi   
  to the station.  
  Not a word was said.~_

QoH: *puts on a fake announcer voice* Next time on _Sweet Sorrow...Tea's plane arrives! Will Yugi keep his promise to himself? ITAI!!!! {-yeow!} *rubs the back of her head* Whaddya go and do __that for??_

Yami: *pulls back his hand calmly* Well, _somebody had to shut you up. You were beginning to sound like a bad soap opera._

QoH: Well, excuse _me for wantin to give them all a preview!_

Yami: Yes... I'm _sure they're waiting on tenterhooks out there. That's saying they're actually out there to begin with..._

QoH: *growls, keeping a very tight rein on her temper* Watch it, spirit boy. If you insult my artistic skills _one more time.... *thinks hard on somethin that would scare a 5 millennia-old pharaoh with magic powers, then her eyes light up in inspiration* .... I'll make you fall in love with Mai!_

Yami: *gasps* No! You wouldn't! Joey would _kill me!_

QoH: *grins wolfishly* Exactly.

Yami: O_O


	5. Angel's Flight

QoH: 'Lo all! Oh, don't worry. I've forgiven Yami *glances at him warningly* as long as he _behaves himself, that is._

Yami: ......

Yugi: *says nothing too, probably because he's trying very hard not to laugh*

QoH: *nods, satisified* Good. Now, back to the story.

_Chapter 5: Angel's Flight_

                At last, they arrived at the airport's entrance, where Tea leaped out and started hopping again. The tall young cabby glanced at her strangely as he took her luggage out. "Is she...all right?" he asked Yugi somewhat uncertainly, tapping his temple in that universal sign for "daft" as he closed the trunk, his dark blue gaze following Tea's twirlings a tad warily.

                He laughed as he watched her dance around, "She's fine, sir. Tea's just excited about getting accepted at a dance school in New York City." _Lucky New York, he thought wistfully._

                The cabby didn't miss the tone in his voice, or how he looked at the girl doing pirouettes a few feet away, "I see."

                Yugi looked up at him, surprised, "It's really that obvious, huh?"

                "Yes and no," the cabby replied quietly, smiling, "When you drive a taxi for a living, you see a lot of things. You get to know human nature pretty well. You hide it admirably, and yet I don't think I'm the only one who knows," he glanced at the others, "Your friends do, as well, if I'm not mistaken."

                Yugi's eyes widened in amazement, "How do you _do that? Are you psychic, or something?"_

                He laughed and shook his head, which sent some of his thick red hair into his eyes. Pushing it out of the way, he grinned, "You have _no idea how many times I've been asked that, but no, I'm not. It's just an instinct one develops over time in this job. A very good one to have around, especially when you run into that occasional troublemaker."_

                "That makes sense." Yugi nodded, understanding now.

                The radio crackled and the cabby went around to the driver's side, leaning in to answer it. When he came back, he said, "I have another call, so I have to go. I'll leave you with a piece of advice I once saw on a poster. 'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it is yours. If it doesn't, it never was.' Well," he shrugged as he got back in, "I'm sure you've heard it before, but I thought I'd say it anyway. I suppose it's my way of saying it's not forever. It's something to hope for, at least."

                Yugi suddenly remembered they hadn't paid him yet and pulled out his wallet, "Oh, I'm sorry! How much is the fare?"

                The cabby chuckled again, shaking his head as he turned the key, "It's no problem. It's on me. I've got a few regulars coming up, and they always tip high, namely because they're usually extremely drunk. They tell me 'the pink elephant' is their best friend and that they repeatedly fall _up. I keep wondering how they can possibly have any brain cells left," he smiled wryly, "I can come back in about forty-five minutes or so, if you'd like a ride back. It'll be nice to take you guys home after __them. Just as long as they don't lose the contents of their stomachs again, like they did the last time," he grimaced a little at the memory._

                "I think we'll do that. We'll be waiting here by then, if Tea's flight isn't late." Yugi laughed and smiled gratefully, "Thanks, for everything. What's your name, anyway?"

                "Gary," he grinned good-naturedly, "and like I said, it's not a problem. I'll see you later." With that, he waved and drove off. The announcer overhead called out a flight that was boarding at 8:00. Reminded of the urgency, they all picked up a suitcase or two and walked as fast as they could, counting gates as they went, searching for #56.

                Finding it after about frustrating twenty minutes later, they all plopped down with the rest of the waiting passengers. Tea, still full of nervous energy, jumped back up and volunteered to get snacks from the stand a few feet away. Suddenly, he remembered he hadn't had anything for breakfast, unless you counted the cookie at Tea's. Evidently, the others agreed as they all made their requests, giving her enough money to pay for everything. As she came back, a plane roared overhead, causing her to stumble. Yugi immediately started to get to his feet to help her, but Joey, who sat facing the other direction, seemed to know exactly what was going on without even turning around. His hand reached behind him caught the back of his jacket, effectively yanking him back into his seat. Yugi looked back at him curiously, and Joey shifted halfway and shook his head slightly, his gaze switching to somewhere over Yugi's shoulder. He followed his line of sight and saw Tea, her balance recovered, coming toward them. _I see what you mean, Joey. If I'd done what my instincts told me to, I might have given myself away, not to mention possibly embarrassing her, maybe making her think I believe she's fragile or something like that. He met his friend's eyes, silently thanking him, and Joey smiled his acknowledgment. Tea returned, taking her seat next to him after she'd handed out the munchies to their respective owners.___

_~And I saw you walk across the room,  
for maybe the last time, I don't know._

_Feeling humble,  
heard a rumble  
in the air.~_

                Ten minutes crawled by, and with each passing one, Tea became more and more antsy. When it got to the point that she was twitching at the slightest noise, Yugi laid his hand on her arm soothingly and murmured, "It's all right, Tea. It'll be here soon."

                Tea turned to him, shaking her head, "That's half the problem, Yugi. I'm afraid."

                _So am I. Yugi put his arms around her comfortingly, "Of what? The plane? Going to a new place?"_

                She leaned her head against his shoulder and sniffled, "No, that's not it, really. I'm scared I won't be good enough..."

                Yugi hugged her tighter for a moment, then tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, "What, the best dancer in the world is afraid she's not _good enough?" he teased gently, smiling, "You'll do great, no question."_

                Tea smiled shakily, "You really think so?"

                "Count on it," he grinned, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "We're all rooting for you, just like you always do for us. With all us behind you, and with your amazing talent, how could you do anything less than be greatest there ever was?"

                "I hope so," she laughed nervously, "What if everyone else doesn't see it that way, though?"

                "If they don't, well," Yugi stood up and put his hands on her shoulders seriously, "then, they're utter fools with no appreciation of what art and beauty truly are."

                "You mean that?" Tea asked, her eyes wide.

                He shook his head and smiled wryly, "Trust me, I've never been more serious in my entire life."

                _*Yugi!* Yami's sudden appearance in his thoughts nearly caused him to shout._

                _*What's wrong?!* Yugi asked, startled._

                _*Oh, just that you're on the verge of doing exactly what you promised yourself you wouldn't!* Yami's quasi-sarcasm jolted Yugi back to his senses.  He blinked a couple times and straightened up, noticing that Joey, Bakura and Tristan were all shaking their heads wildly behind Tea's back. Luckily for him, the announcer came over the loudspeaker just then, distracting everyone with the boarding call for Flight #489, the one they'd been waiting for._

                As the passengers collected their carry-on things and got in line, Tea turned back and gave each of her friends a hug. They all wished her luck, then she turned to walk over to the now-dwindling line. Yugi watched sadly as his unwitting angel showed the man her ticket, and held himself firmly in check as she looked back at them before disappearing down the terminal to the plane.

_~And when I hear the whistle blow,  
  I'll walk away and you won't know  
  that I'll be crying.~_

QoH: Don't you just _hate me? lol_

Yugi: *mutters* Yes... you're _so evil..._

QoH: Oh, it's not _over yet! ^_~_

Yugi: *sacarcastic* What, _more agony in store?_

QoH: *grins cryptically* You'll see... teehee

Yami: *scowls* Get to it sometime _soon, would you?_

QoH: *thinks to herself: Well, if I didn't know better, I might be tempted to say Yami's actually interested in this...* ^_^

Yugi: *impatient* Well? Are you going to write, or not?!

QoH: *calmly* Nope. I'm gonna go watch Harry Potter now, I think.

Yami: *holds Yugi back* And why are you going to do that when you have a story to finish?

QoH: *wiggles her fingers, releasin some of the tension* Cuz my hands hurt from all this typin. Besides.....

Yami: *sighs and raises his eyes to the ceiling* Besides what?

QoH: *calmly* I have writer's block.

Yami & Yugi: *veins pop* WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!


	6. Return Of A Wise Cabbie

QoH: Hey yall! My writer's block is GONE, with the help of some certain things that I bought just tonight! ^_^

Yami: *raises an eyebrow* And what, if I may ask, would those things be?

QoH: *grins happily* The 1st & 2nd volumes of the YGO series (3 eps each ^_^), not to mention the Yu-Gi-Oh!: Music to Duel By CD (which I happen to be listenin to as I write this ^_~) Didn't even know they HAD that out (at least in an english version), and to find it in KMART, of all places! YGO must REALLY be catchin on if one can find it THERE! lol neways, this CD KICKS BUTT!!!!!!!!! lol You get the insert songs you hear on the show (but longer than what the TV does) and others they _didnt do! It's WICKED COOL!!!!!!!!!!!_

Yami: *eyes narrow* Why don't you cease your incessant prattling and let them read the story?

QoH: Oh, *sighs* all right, if you insist....

Yugi: I still hate you though....*sulks*

QoH: *looks a bit insulted* I didn't say you would _never see her again, now did I? Whatcha take me for?_

_Chapter 6: Return Of A Wise Cabbie_

                Yugi's knees trembled and hit the floor. _She's really gone. This litany echoed within his dazed brain, pushing everything else out. His friends instantly gathered around and helped him back to the chairs._

                "It'll be okay, Yugi," Bakura patted his back comfortingly, but received no response.

                "Uh-oh, guys," Joey sighed, waving his hand in front of Yugi's face, "he's gone space-cadet on us again."

                "Yeah," Tristan picked up one of Yugi's hands and dropped it, "Just like after Kaiba and Yugi's duel," he looked out the window, remembering, "and Tea snapped him out-oof!" He rubbed his side where Bakura had elbowed him in the ribs, "All right, point taken. So, now what?"

                "Well," Joey stood up, "we need to get outside if we're going to get that ride," he jerked his thumb toward Yugi, who seemed to be doing his best impression of a zombie, "Somebody wanna help me with him? I don't think he's gonna walk very far on his own."

                "What do you have in mind, Joey?" Bakura wondered, looking between the two.

                "He's really too big to carry in my arms," Joey replied, studying his zoned-out friend, then kneeling down, "so I'm gonna hafta do this piggy-back style. Only problem is, I can't get him up there by myself."

                "Good idea," Tristan said, "just as long as you let me take him part of the way. It's a long walk."

                Between the two of them, Bakura and Tristan mananged to get Yugi onto Joey's back before he stood up. "Ok, I think that'll do it. Though, someone might want to walk behind us in case he falls back. His grip is practically non-existant here. I'll walk as hunched over as I can, but I can only do so much."

                Bakura nodded grimly, "I'll do it." He placed his hand on Yugi's back, where he would feel if he started to slip. They started for the exit, earning some odd looks from passerby. It took them much longer to get outside then it had to find the gate, probably because Joey and Tristan switched off a few times.

                Gary, who'd been leaning against his door, straightened in concern when he saw Tristan holding the door open for Joey and Bakura, then coming through himself. Frowning, he walked over to them, "What's wrong with him?"

                Joey stooped down again, and Bakura and Tristan steadied Yugi on the ground when he slid off. Joey stood, rubbing his back, "We're guessing that Tea's leaving took more out of him than anticipated."

                "Hm," Gary crouched in front of Yugi and searched the sightless violet eyes. He glanced up at the others, "Can he hear us, do you think?"

                "We're not entirely sure," Bakura answered, crossing his arms, "but we think so. This happened once before."

                "Do you know how he came out of it?"

                Joey looked back the way they'd come, "Well, not really, but we have a vague idea."

                Gary nodded intently, the message clear to him, his gaze switching back to Yugi, "I don't know whether you can hear me or not, kiddo, but I'm going to try this anyway. You can't stay in your own little world forever, thinking that'll keep the pain away."

                No response.

                Undaunted, he continued, "Your friends are rather worried out here, you know."

                Still nothing.

                Faint irritation flitted across his face, "Do you _really think everything's hopeless because she's gone?"_

                This made Yugi's eye twitch slightly.

                Encouraged, he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook him a little, "Did you forget what I told you? You can't give up and think she'll be in New York forever. That way leads to madness, and from the looks of things, you're well on your way there. So, you've got to bring yourself out of this if you ever want to see her again, all right?"

                This seemed to work, as Yugi blinked slowly and evidently came back to reality, looking around at them all.

                "Glad to have you back, man." Joey beamed and slapped him on the back.

                "Uh, thanks," Yugi was extremely embarrassed, "Pretty silly of me to go off the deep end on you guys like that, huh?"

                Gary grinned, shaking his head as he stood up, "Just a little bit, but it's understandable. Come on, let's get going before my boss starts wondering where I am." They all laughed and got in the cab.

Yugi: HEY! Why aren't you typing anymore?!

QoH: *stretches* Cuz I've been sitting here too long, and I'm tired.

Yugi: You've been working on that thing for only...*looks at the clock*

QoH: Hours. Seven, in fact, thank you very much.

Yami: *folds his arms and smirks as he leans against the wall* Tell me, why _is this taking you so long?_

QoH: *stands up furiously* I'd like to see _you try it! It's hard sometimes, especially when you're fairly new to it! I've only been doing this for a couple years now, you know!_

Yami: So, our "fates" are in the hands of a rookie. *rolls his eyes* Wonderful.

QoH: *struggles to maintain her serenity* Care to say that again.....?

Yami: Er.... *gulps*

Yugi: _ Uh... we might wanna run now...

Yami: Good idea. *both leave fire trails in their haste*

QoH: There. *sighs in relief after she puts out the fire* Maybe I can get some rest now...


	7. Memory Lane

QoH: Hey, it's me again! ^_^ How's everyone? Guess what? I finally get to delve into Yami's past! Yay!

Yami: Come again?

QoH: Oh, I hinted about it in my first chapter, remember?

Yami: Yes, but I didn't think you'd actually go through with it.

QoH: 'Course I am! Not gonna leave all my fans wondering about you, ya know.

Yami: *snorts* First of all, since when do you have _fans?_

QoH: *eyes narrow* You're really pushing it...

Yugi: *whispers to Yami* Didn't you forget something...?

Yami: Oh...

QoH: ^_^ That's better.

Yami: *sighs* Why me...?

Yugi: -_-' My thoughts exactly...

_Chapter 7:Memory Lane_

                Yugi stared dully at the ceilling as he lay on his bed, thinking about all Gary had said. It had been a rather philosophical ride home, really. Yugi _knew he was right, but even so, all the reassurances in the world didn't stop him from being a lonely mess._

                _*Yugi, you've been like this for hours,* Yami's mildly worried voice echoed through his numb head,__ *I think it's time we took a walk.*_

                "What for?" Yugi muttered listlessly as he rolled sluggishly over, burying his still-wet face in his arms.

                _*Not even bothering to mind-link, eh?* Yami sounded vaguely amused, then used his shadow powers to pull Yugi to his feet, __*Come on, up you get.*_

                "What's the point, though?" Yugi sighed, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair, "Everywhere I go, I see her face. This whole town's just full of memories."

                _*True, but you wouldn't want to be a pile of mush when she comes back, do you?* Yami replied calmly, __*We don't know exactly how long she's going to be there. Who knows, she might be back in less than a year. As such, you can't will yourself into an early grave by lying in bed all the live long day.*_

                "I suppose you have a point," he said as he trudged downstairs. Evidently, Grandpa had gone to the store, according to the note on the table, anyway. He wrote that he was going out himself and would be back soon.

                _*Don't I always?* Yami grinned a tad smugly at his success._

                _*Funny.* Yugi rolled his eyes as he put his shoes on and walked out the door, __*So, where to now, then? This is your__ little excursion, after all.*_

                _*First, we have to go to the park, to your favorite place, to be exact.* That was all Yami would say on the subject for the moment, despite Yugi's attempts to convince him otherwise as he walked along the sidewalk._

                Finally, he gave up after ten minutes of silence from the spirit, _*Oh, fine, then! Geez, do you pull that mysterious act on purpose, or is that just built in?*_

                _*I'd think, by now, you'd have some__ patience, Yugi,* Yami teased lightly, laughing, __*Momentai, young one, you'll find out soon enough.*_

                When he reached the cave and squeezed through, he brought the puzzle to eye-level, "All right, we're here, now spill."

                _*We needed to be in a place where you wouldn't attract attention.* Yami answered, smiling slightly, __*Had someone found you staring at nothing they could see, it would've raised awkward questions.*_

                Yugi threw up his hands and went to turn on his flashlights so he could actually see something beyond his nose., "Oh, please! That doesn't help at all! I had _that much figured out already, you know."_

                _*You might as well save your batteries. You won't need any light on your end for this.*_

                "There you go, being cryptic again!" Yugi shook his head as he plopped down against the wall, "Sometimes, I swear you do that just to _annoy me!"_

                Yami grinned, _*Well, it's a good thing you're sitting, because your feet would've gotten quite tired after this.* He waved his hand, and, abruptly, Yugi wasn't seeing the inside of his cave anymore. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the relentless sun of the desert. He blinked in surprised when pyramids came into focus in the hazy distance._

                _*Err...how'd we get to Egypt, all of a sudden?* he frowned, bewildered. He turned around in a circle, taking in his new surroundings, just in time to see a team of horses bearing down on him, not two feet away, "KYYAAHH!!!!!" _

                Stumbling in a clumsy attempt to get out of the way, he fell to his knees. Just then, he had the extraordinarily creepy experience of the horses, and the chariot behind them, passing straight through him. _*Yami...what just...happened....here...?* he gasped, clutching his racing heart._

                _*By Osirius, don't have a coronary, aibou!* Yami laughed, __*There's nothing to worry about! You're in my memories, and being a simple observer to what has already transpired, nothing can harm you. Though, along that same path, you can do nothing to change it. It's much like watching TV in your world. You see it happening, but as you are not really there, you have no control over it, and it has none over you.*_

                Yugi picked himself back up after he caught his breath, _*All right. I guess that makes sense. One question, though. WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!?!*_

                Yami covered his ears, _*Do calm down, please. I'm getting to that.*_

                Yugi scowled and crossed his arms, _*Fine. Go on, then.*_

                _*We're here__ because I figured you could use a new perspective on your current predicament.* Yami explained, __*Remember the advice I gave you the day Tea's letter came?*_

                _*What's that got to do with anything?* Yugi wondered for a moment. Then, it clicked, __*Oh, I get it. You're going to show me what happened in your__ situation!*_

                _*Exactly.* Yami closed his eyes in concentration, __*Now, this is probably going to feel a little odd, but in a few moments, you should see me walking toward you.*_

                Yugi nodded and began scanning the vicinity for the familiar figure as the dust settled. Soon, Yami rounded the corner, though he wasn't garbed in the royal clothing Yugi expected. Actually, he looked more like a peasant from the dusty, all-encompassing cloak he wore. He doubted anyone else would've recognized him for what he was. Yugi, himself, only did because of the spiritual _tug toward him. __*You're right,* he commented to the present-day Yami, __*this is weird. Why are you wearing that__ dingy thing? Escaping your bodyguards?*_

                _*You could say that.* Yami replied, chuckling, __*Going out in my formal attire always attracted far too much attention for my liking. So, to remedy that, I used that when I want to go somewhere by myself.*_

                _*Clever.* Yugi said admiringly as he started following the incognito Egyptian king, __*Where'd you get it? I doubt many people would have the nerve to give their pharaoh something like that__.*_

                _*I know!* Yami laughed, __*My more "blunt" approaches were all shot down, so to speak. So, I had to resort to picking up what I could find on the street. Only problem was, somehow, they always seemed to find them. I went through five cloaks before I found this particular one.*_

                _*Why didn't you just pull rank, or something?* Yugi asked, highly amused at the idea of Yami rooting through garbage, __*I thought pharaohs were all-powerful, and all that. The descendants of the gods, if I remember my history class correctly. Wouldn't they practically live__ to make you happy?*_

                _*Normally,* Yami grimaced wryly, __*However, they also lived to "protect" me. From everything, unfortunately. From losing my sandals, to (imaginary or not) assassins.*_

                _*What fun!* Yugi grinned tauntingly, __*Were you allowed to feed yourself, at least?*_

                _*Ha ha,* Yami returned sarcastically, __*You're a real comedian, you know that? I happened to have drawn the line before they could start feeding me like I was some helpless little infant.*_

                _*All right, already!* Yugi laughed and raised his hands, __*I surrender! Where's your "past self" going, anyway?*_

                _*You'll see.*_

                Finally, after what felt like forever, Past-Yami seemed to be stopping. Where they were, though, Yugi had no idea. He looked around and saw only crowded buildings, nothing that would attract a pharaoh's attention, as far as _he could see. Before he could ponder this any longer, he heard a female voice come from his left._

                "I know, Mother. Don't worry, I'll be fine, really." The owner of the voice was backing out a doorway, looking back into the recesses of the shadowy structure. She, too, was dressed in an over-sized traveling cloak. She carried a bundle in her arms.

                Yugi looked back where Yami had been, but he was gone. Yugi sighed in frustration, _*Oh, wonderful. How're we going to find you now__?* He thought about that for a second, then laughed ironically, __*Ok, that's just plain strange__. Here I am, asking a five millennia-old spirit of some Egyptian royal inside me (who I happen to be the reincarnation of, no less) how to find himself inside his own memories! Not to mention that said memories were previously unknown to said royal. Some life I lead...*_

                _*Yes, well it's rather odd for me, too, you know.* Yami replied, his attention obviously elsewhere._

                _*Hey, what's got you__ so distracted?* Yugi wondered, still looking around for whatever it was they were here for, __*And where are you, anyway? How am I supposed to figure this out if I can't even find__ you?*_

                _*We've already found our first destination.*_

                _*Uh huh. What, pray tell, would that be, then? I'm certainly not following your logic.* He waved his hand at their surroundings, __*All I see is a bunch of crowded, dusty buildings.*_

                _*Take a closer look,* Yami explained, smiling at Yugi's bafflement, __*actually, our purpose is walking away right now, and if you don't hurry up, you just might not see what I wanted to show you.*_

                Yugi looked around, _*But the only sign of life is that girl walking down the street....* Everything suddenly fell together then, so easily, he wondered how he didn't see it before. __*Hold on just one second! She's__ why we're here?* He asked, looking at the girl moving away from him. _

                _*I think you know the answer to that. Now, are you going to follow her before we get to your time...the hard way?* _

                Yugi shook his head, sighing as he did as asked, _*You have some__ sense of humor, Yami....*_

QoH: ^_^ Gettin' more interestin isn't it?

Yami: *glares, shadow powers crackling*

Yugi: *pokes QoH* Um...why are you still here?

QoH: What? *follows Yugi's line of sight* Oh, him. Nah, he won't do anything.

Yugi: I don't think he much cares about your warning right now...

QoH: *eyes the spirit warily* Think so?

Yami: *advances slowly* He's right...

QoH: O_O *whispers* Holy guacamole... *bolts for the door*

Yugi: *peers out the window* She's running like demons are chasing her. *eyes Yami*Wait, they probably are... 

Yami: *smirks* Something like that...

Yugi: *frowns* I hate to ruin your fun, but we need her back halfway sane, all right? She still has to finish the story.

Yami: *sighs* Oh, if you insist... *turns away*


	8. I HATE MY LIFE!

QoH: Guess what seriously SUX! I was uploading a chapter of "Sweet Sorrow" and working on "Never" yesterday at the library, but I FORGOT TO TAKE THE DISK OUT WHEN I LEFT!!!!!! I came to the library again today, looking for it, and they said THEY HAVEN'T SEEN IT!!! So, it'll take a bit of time to get my material back. -_-' I'm SOOO sorry about this mess... I feel like drop-kicking my butt to the moon! And there's stuff on that disk that I CAN'T get back as easily… Just peachy, eh? 


	9. Pharaoh's Farewell

QoH: Hey, people! Im baaaack! *e-cricket chirps* Ok, so it took longer than I expected to get this chapter up. Kinda happens when you lose the disk that all your stuff is on. -_-' How embarrassing. And I even had a good share of this already typed up, too! *sighs* Ah well, hopefully I can make it better the second time around. I lose stuff, then it ends up comin out better than what I had to begin with. Tad strange how my writing works like that...

Yugi: How'd you get the rest of it back, anyhow?

QoH: I copied it from Fanfiction.net. Normally, I wouldn't do something like that, but seeing as how it was _my_ story to begin with, and I had no other choice... *shrugs*

Yugi: I hope Yami didn't have anything to do with this...

QoH: He _was_ pretty mad at me... You don't think...?

Yugi: He sent shadow creatures after you, didn't he?

Yami: Just so you know, I _didn't_.

QoH: *jumps* How long have _you_ been there?

Yami: Long enough.

Yugi: *grins* Well, it was a possibility, wasn't it?

QoH: Er... I'm gonna start the chapter now...

__

Chapter 8: Pharaoh's Farewell

"Finally... we... made... it!" Yugi gasped, falling against the nearest sturdy surface, which happened to be a mud-brick wall across the path from the Nile, where merchants were loading their cargo into to large boats for export. That girl he'd followed seemed to be in quite a hurry; he'd had to run most of the way, just to keep up with her.

_*Her name is Isis.*_ Yami said, watching her search for the ship she wanted.

_*Oh, like the goddess?*_

_*The very same*_

_*What's she like?*_

_*I'll tell you later. Just watch for now.*_

Yugi shrugged, _*All right then.*_ He sat on an empty crate near the busy area. Another of those speeding chariots raced by, startling Isis into dropping the bundle she carried. At this point, he glimpsed slight movement in the shadows of several stacked crates like the one he sat on. He turned his head and saw Yami hidden among them. Yugi laughed, _*I never thought I'd see the day when _you_, of all people, _hid_!*_

_*Ha ha. I had my reasons for my actions here.*_

The pharaoh seemed to be struggling with himself. His hand was braced against the crate, as though stop himself, yet his legs looked ready to spring to her aid. Before he could contemplate the odd position any longer, a sound louder than thunder shook the ground beneath him. Yugi groaned, _Oh no, not again. I hate those things..._

Several chariots came dashing around the corner, and were heading straight for him. That wasn't the problem, though. He'd already gotten used to being immaterial here; it was _Isis_ who was in trouble. She, too, was in the path, and had no idea. She'd stooped to pick up the worn helmet that had rolled out when she'd dropped her package earlier. In doing so, her cloak parted slightly, and he saw a flash of an old battle costume. For the first time, Yugi wished he _was_ real here. As he was, he could only watch as death rumbled closer by the second.

Just when he was on the verge of full-blown panic, an enshrouded figure darted from his hiding place, yelling "Get down!" to Isis, who was shocked into obeying. Yami threw himself over her just as the first reached them. He raised his hand, and a crackling, dark light shot from it and dropped over them in a protective shield. When the horses, and the chariots behind them, came in contact with the barrier, they veered off, pushed away by the shadow energy. They raced on, none the wiser that their course had been altered.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he slowly stood up, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yes, I think so." Isis replied shakily, taking his offer and getting to her feet, too, "How can I ever thank you, stranger?"

"That you are safe is thanks enough for me." Yami answered quietly, shrugging deeper into his cloak as he began to back away. He did _not_ want to be recognized, _especially_ by her.

"Wait, where are you going?" she wondered, stepping forward, "I'd like know what I can do to repay you. It's not every day someone saves my life, you know."

"It's not necessary," he clutched his disguise around himself, then wheeled around and took off down the street. Isis stared after him, plainly confused, then shrugged and boarded the vessel after rewrapping her helmet.

_I guess this means I get some more exercise. Oh, goodie._ Yugi sighed and stood up, not looking forward to another search for the pharaoh. As he turned away from the docking area, however, he noticed the shadows shift slightly in an alley across from where he was. He sighed in relief; at least he was spared from it for the moment. When one is short, trying to keep pace with most people is rather hard work. (QoH: Trust me, I know. I'm all of… 5'2"! lol) Not to mention other certain "disadvantages."

Life when one is not "perfect" isn't usually loads of fun. Yugi couldn't figure out why people were like that. He'd watched people around him, noticing how a large percentage of them appraise whatever (or whoever) they came in contact with, totally basing their judgments on "face value," which, to him, wasn't worth beans. At least, when it came to other people. His own, however, was a different story.

He supposed that was one reason why he'd never told Tea how he felt. He stared up at the azure sky of the desert, reminding him of her with the brightness and clarity as much as the color. He knew that some girls preferred taller guys, but he had no idea what _she_ thought about the idea. How it mattered, he had no idea, but he didn't really want to test the theory. _Oh, I know she wouldn't reject me outright, or something like that. She's too sweet to _knowingly_ stomp on my heart like that._ Yugi wandered over to the alley where the Yami of the past still stood and leaned against the wall. _I just couldn't stand to have her uncomfortable around me, wondering how to act whenever we're together. Somehow, I think that would be worse than if she said that she never wanted to see me again. With the latter, it'd only be _my_ problem, painful, but manageable. The former, on the other hand, would drag _her_ into it, as well._

_*How do you know the answer she'd give would be negative, hikari?*_ (A/N: light, I think) Yami queried gently, _*Perhaps, she has the same feelings for you, and just doesn't know how to say it.*_

Yugi laughed humorlessly, _*Highly doubtful.*_

_*And why is it so impossible?*_

_*Yami, you've seen my life!*_ he retorted, *_Why do _you_ think?*_ Not giving him a chance to answer, he continued, _*For as long as I can remember, I've been picked on, pushed around, walked all over, beat up, or just plain ignored.*_ He slid down the wall to land heavily in the dirt, _*Or any combination of the above. How could I _not_ come to that conclusion?*_

_*I've seen all you have, and more in my past. You want to know what I've learned though observation?*_ Yami asked seriously, earning nothing more of a response than Yugi dropping his head back against the wall, _*The general public is an utter idiot. That's not to say the individuals are that way on their own, but when grouped together, they all put up a front they think the rest of the world wants to see. So, if _one_ acts badly, maybe simply to get attention, others will take after that example. That causes even _more_ to act in the same manner, thinking that it is acceptable. It all snowballs, Yugi. If allowed to continue, it will grow exponentially, until it is a devasting avalanche. Most people are lemmings, they need someone to follow because they don't know how to lead themselves.*_

_*Ok, I suppose that makes sense. So, you're saying that I was just caught in one of those "avalanches." It, however, doesn't help my problem.*_

_*It does, but we'll come back to that later. Yugi, I assume you remember the duel in the shadow realm with the spirit from Bakura's Ring.*_

Yugi sent the Puzzle a sardonic glance, _*That's not something I'm likely to forget any time soon, Yami.*_

_*I should hope not!* _Yami laughed,_ *I'd be worrying that you were getting Alzheimer's or something if you did. Back to the situation, though. Just before you rushed into that attack on the Electric Lizard, you were talking with your friends. What was said that made you so angry, that you did that without thinking?*_

_*I figured you already knew.*_

_*Humor me. I'd like to hear it from your point of view.*_

_*Fine, then.*_ Yugi sighed, closing his eyes, _*Tea was confused about seeing the two of us, and Joey tried to explain it to her by saying, "Look at it this way, Tea. There are two Yugis. The cool one up there, and the puny one down here."*_

_*That hurt quite a bit, didn't it?*_ Yami's voice was quiet, thoughtful.

_*Yeah, it did, especially coming from one my best friends.*_

_*Also because you believe it's true, right?*_

_*Well, why not?*_ Yugi drew up his knees and buried his face in his folded arms, _*You can be told only so many times that you're worthless before you starts to believe it.*_

Yami came out of the puzzle and knelt beside him in his transparent form, "Yugi, you should know that's not true. You are my partner, and destiny would not have chosen someone who was not worthy to be Keeper of the Puzzle." Receiving no answer, he tugged teasingly on Yugi's arm, "Hey, we can't have the Duel Monsters Champion degrading himself, now can we?"

"No, that's _you_, Yami," he muttered, still avoiding the spirit's probing gaze, "At Duelist Kingdom, it was _you_ who won, not me. I may get the fame and all that, but I don't deserve it. It was always you, never me."

Yami took him by the shoulders and shook him, "Now that is a total load of hooey, and you very well know it!"

"Oh? How so?" Yugi's voice was drenched in sarcasm at this answer.

"You worked just as hard to win back the Kaiba brothers' and your grandfather's souls just as hard as I did, if not more!" Yami answered fiercely, "_You_ were the one who told me we could beat Mai together, when I was ready to concede the match. You said that, with the support of your friends, that we could do anything. _You_ were the one who came up with the Mind Shuffle when we took on Pegasus. It was _your_ absolute courage that won. You took the huge risk of having your very soul _shredded_ in the shadow realm. You didn't care, though. You just wanted everyone else safe, no matter what it cost you. When Pegasus destroyed our Feral Imp while he was in Defense, just to get rid of you, I almost lost it. If I'd been Joey or Tristan, I probably would've forgotten the duel and just jumped him. As it was, I was thinking things that were more fitting for someone like the spirit Bakura's Ring than a pharaoh."

"Oh, really? Such as?"

"A few months of Chinese Water Torture crossed my mind several times, and that was one of the 'nice' ones. I could get into the more 'appropriate' ones, in the Egyptian variety, but I don't think you'd want to know, really. You're my best friend, and I thought I'd lost you there for a while."

"That's another thing," he replied, "If I had been stronger, that never would've happened. It's just a good thing everyone got the idea to try and help from the real world when they did."

"I've known no one stronger than you, aibou. Who else could've done what you have?"

"I never even would've gotten that far if you hadn't been there to help me." Yugi pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yami shrugged, "But then, I wouldn't have, either. Working together was how we've gotten as far as we have. If it weren't for you, I'd still be just an inanimate object, of sorts. Trust me, five thousand years in a box is _not_ fun."

Yugi laughed, "I guess you have a point. I wouldn't think it'd be that great, now that you mention it."

"The truth is, I rather envy you."

Yugi's head shot up, his eyes wide in shock, "You envy me? _Why_?"

"In Egypt, I never had _real_ friends, like you have." Yami's expression darkened, "Oh, there were people around me who _said_ they were my friends, but it didn't take me long to realize that they only saw me as an obstacle of be rid of. Everyone kowtowing everywhere I went, and some using that as a mask..."

Yugi frowned, "You mentioned assassins before. Is that what you meant? Did someone try and kill you?"

Yami grinned wryly, "When you're Pharaoh, there's always a risk of _that_. Most, if not all, pharoahs have probably had attempts on their lives at one time or another. Despite the beliefs of the time, that we were 'gods on earth,' certain power-mad indivuals would still try to seize the throne for themselves. I, on the other, was considered something of a 'special' case. With the Millenium Puzzle, many sought to take control of _that_, as well."

"A double threat." Yugi scowled, "How nice."

"Well, that contributes to my next point, actually. You find no reason to second-guess every move a person makes. You _trust_ people, no questions asked. I haven't been able to do that for a very long time."

"Yeah, and look where my naiveté got us. The whole thing with that guy who was controlling Bandit Keith was totally my fault. I should have _known_ that whole 'psychic' thing was a trick, but I just _handed_ the Puzzle to him, for pity's sake!"

"Only because he goaded you into it, and I'd already worried you earlier with my talk about the future. If it's _anyone's_ fault, it's mine. I almost got you _killed_, Yugi! You stayed when you could've escaped, just to get the Puzzle off the platform."

"I couldn't just _leave_ you there in that inferno, Yami!"

"That's what I've been saying, Yugi. You _always_ think about other people before yourself, no matter what, even when it's your own life at stake."

"I'm just glad Joey and Tristan showed up when they did."

"So am I." Yami looked out over the river, "And I _know_ he'll be back..."

"Yeah..." Yugi agreed solemnly, then laughed as he stood up, "So, are we going back now, or what? If we keep going on like this, we'll get back the way you were talking about, anyway!"

"Good point," he grinned and went back into the Puzzle, _*I take this to mean that you're feeling better about all this?*_

He half-smiled, _*Well, I figure if you had to deal with all _that_ when you lived here, I, being your reincarnation, should be able to handle being away from Tea for a while,*_ he sighed, _*I hope.*_

_*Well, no one ever said it would be easy, you know. After all, "being away from someone you love is one of the hardest things in the world."*_ Yami quoted, smiling.

Yugi rolled his eyes, _*Been watching "Beethoven the 2nd" lately, have you?*_

_*Whatever gave you _that_ idea?*_

_*Speaking of such things, have you been talking to Joey? _Hooey?* Yugi laughed as Yami took them back to the present.

__

~I'll always be here by your side.  
I never wanted to say goodbye.  
I'm always here if you

change your mind.~

QoH: Whatcha think, people? Sorry about the "Yugi self-bashing," by the way.

Yugi: *twitches* _Why_ did you have all that, anyway?!

QoH: *shrugs* It just seemed to fit.

Yami: *holds Yugi back* Calm down, please. You want her to finish the story, don't you?

QoH: *yawns* Well, it'll have to wait for tonight. I'm rather tired. *stretches*

Yami & Yugi: *glare*

QoH: Hey, it _is_ 1:00 am, ya know! I _should_ have been in bed _hours_ ago. I know I'm a night person, but I need to get up early!

Yugi: You _will_ make me happier in the rest of this, won't you?

QoH: *smiles cryptically* We'll see...

Yami: *sighs* Just get back here and write some more _soon_, would you?


	10. Beginning's End

QoH: Happy Holidays, everybody! ^_^ Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Isis is _my_ character. lol I've heard there's character on the show named that (Ishizu?), but _this_ Isis is of my own creation, inspired (as Yugi mentioned) by the goddess Isis. She'll be playing a more substantial role in the sequel to this story, called "Memories Of The Land Of Eternity." I think that's what I'm going to be calling it, anyway. This one will focus mainly on Yami, and it'll be entwined with the events of this one, though it will have more depth to it, I'm thinking. ^_^ This will probably end up being a trilogy, but the next fic will be the main one, I believe. What I've got in my head is a plot filled with all the good stuff (in _my_ opinion. lol). There's gonna be Ancient Egypt (I've done extensive research on it, I swear! lol), action/adventure, intrigue, dueling (if I can manage it. I don't play, much to my dismay, so I might get some help from friends on this bit), mystery, romance (hehe^_~guess who), a good dose of the supernatural (well, duh. its a YGO fic. thats a given. lol), and all the rest will hopefully be thrown in there, too! ^_^ I'm gonna have fun writin it, I think. I hope you guys will have just as much fun _reading_ it!

__

Chapter 9: Beginning's End

Yugi's Journal

Late Friday night, November 16th

It's been a while since I've written in this thing, I know. I've just been adjusting to my new life, I guess. I look back at the previous entry, all the way back at the end of July, and can't believe it's been so long since then. It still feels strange without Tea here, even months later. I keep expecting her to come running up to us, making apologies for being late. Yami says this is natural. At first, the guys were all going out of their way to be exceptionally nice to me, as though I might break down crying at any moment. To be honest, if Yami hadn't shown me what had happened in the past, I just might have. As it was, I told them I was okay and didn't any special treatment. Now, it's _almost_ back to normal. I've been helping Grandpa with running the store more lately, since we've been getting more business with all the referrals Duke's been sending over. His Dungeon Dice Monsters game is really taking off. We've even added some new additions to the store, so we could accommodate the products he's sent over for us.

Joey's started working here at the Game Shop, too. With Serenity out of the hospital and everything now, he's wanting some money to help take care of her, his Big Brother mode going full steam. Serenity keeps telling him she doesn't care if she had all the money in the world, she's just glad she can see and is with her big brother again. Joey only grins and keeps right on doing what he wants. I think he might have a surprise planned for her, by the way he's acting. Maybe it has something to do with Christmas, but I don't know for sure, he won't say.

Tristan's still trying to get up the nerve to ask Serenity out, which I don't think Joey's too happy about. I really have no idea why he's so worried about it, actually. I know he's protective of her and all, but Tristan's one of his best friends. What Serenity thinks of all this, I have no idea, she's not saying a whole lot on the subject. I think she knows, though. Serenity doesn't seem like the type to miss much. Tristan's also taken more of an interest in Duel Monsters, and he's not half bad, especially since Grandpa's been training him. He seems to be taking the whole "endless days and sleepless nights" thing better than Joey did, for some reason. It looks like he has something of an affinity for cards of the military variety, and does quite well by them. 

Bakura, for his part, seems to have developed something of a crush recently. Who unwary girl _is_, however, I haven't the faintest idea. I've just noticed that he's been kind of out of it lately, and the signs are easily recognized by someone who's been there (_still_ there, really). I've asked him about it, but he won't tell me. He just blushes and clams up until I change the subject. 

Luckily, the spirit of his Ring hasn't made an appearance for some time. I'd really hate to see what would happen if he came out at some inopportune time, like when Bakura's trying to talk to this girl, whoever she is. Not exactly the world's best topic for conversation, I wouldn't think. He says that he's been working on controlling the power for a while now, and he's really starting to make some headway on the subject. Yami's especially glad about this.

Speaking of Yami, he's been acting rather oddly of late, as well. As to _why_, I think I have a better idea of the cause where he's concerned than with Bakura. There's a new girl at school, a transfer in her final year. She looks extraordinarily familar, although I'm quite sure I've never met her before. Though Yami won't say anything about her, I think she may be the reincarnation of Isis, the girl in his memory. This may make for some interesting times soon enough.

Tea sent us a video letter a couple days ago, showing us some of the sites around a snow-covered New York. She's really having the time of her life over there, I can tell by the look on her face. She took us on a tour of her school, too. I can see why she likes it; it looks like an amazing place. Grandpa doesn't seem to mind that I've watched the tape at least five times. If he comes in and I'm watching it, he just smiles to himself and goes on with what he's doing. I sent her one back, telling her all the things that have been going on lately. Well, _most_ of them, anyway. I really hope she likes it.

__

****

Yugi shut his journal and picked up a picture of his friends that sat on his desk. He smiled, thinking about the day it had been taken. It was when Serenity had gotten out of the hospital. _Tea thought it would make a wonderful group shot, with the whole gang there. Grandpa took it, with the rest of us grinning outside the Game Shop. When the pictures were developped, everyone got their own sets. That was a really great day..._

He set it back down and turned out his desk light, then smiled and whispered, "Goodnight, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night 'til it be morrow." Yugi stood up and stretched before going to bed, wondering, as he did every night, what Tea was doing right then. _Yami's right_, he thought as he started to drift off, _I'll see her again...someday..._

__

~No, I can't stop loving you.

It's all right.  
No, I won't stop loving you.

Why should I, tell me why?

Why should I...even try?~

QoH: ^_^ Yah, I know that was Juliet's line in Shakespeare, but it fits here, I think. Obviously, this is the end of Sweet Sorrow, but there's still the sequels! ^_~ PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
